Easily Falling: Dramione One Shot Hermione POV
by JewelOde
Summary: Hermione Granger can't help the feelings that she's had for Draco Malfoy. Will one night with the Slytherin Prince prove them to be true? I suck at summaries xD First Dramione One Shot; if y'all like it I might expand it into a series. Review Please!


It wasn't as if she'd planned it. No, because she hadn't but she wasn't about to be sorry that it did. It had been as magical as she'd wanted it to be, maybe even more than what she'd thought. Hermione Jean Granger could honestly say that her first time was the greatest ever and she wouldn't take it back for anything or anyone for that matter. She knew she was over-thinking the whole situation and it probably only held the special meaning for her. Taking a moment to gather her wits, Hermione pulled herself from the comfortable bed and began her search. At some point during the start of their…activities, her clothing had been thrown across the room carelessly, as well as his. She couldn't remember that part, only how his hands had felt. On her shoulders, her neck, her chest, her stomach and back, and especially on her—

She shivered with delight at the thought of how he'd touched her. No one had ever done the things he'd done to her body. She doubted anyone ever could either. No one could possibly do the things he did to her as well and make her feel as alive. Her whole body had felt charged and crackling with electric lust. It had coursed through her veins like wildfire and ravaged to her very core. He'd touched that too in ways she didn't think a person could. He'd held her with a gentleness that one could only constitute as love. Sadly though, that wasn't the case and it never would be between her and her lover. Hermione felt something pull sharply in her chest, it was a strange feeling that she'd never felt before and it scared her a little.

Pulling her last bit of clothing out of a corner, Hermione proceeded to pull them on as slowly as she could as if it would help her prolong her reason to linger. She never took her eyes from his sleeping form as she redressed, resolute on drinking in as much of his face as possible. He looked peaceful and untroubled when he was sleeping. He didn't hold his usual look when she was around and it made her feel hopeful, optimistic almost. Hermione felt another pull in her chest, on her heart strings and she quickened her dressing pace. She wrung the ends of her sweater between her hands before sitting down next to him on the bed.

She sheepishly stroked a bit of his hair from his face and ran her fingertips down his jaw. She wasn't sure if things would change between them after what had happened, but she, again, doubted anything would blossom from this and it might have made it all worse for not only her but him as well. She reached up to her face and brushed away the tears that had escaped from between her lashes. No. This would not be a sad moment for her. She wanted to remember it as a happy and magical moment between two should-be enemies; between a pureblood, and a muggle born who had no business sharing a handshake together much less their bodies. He'd taken her virginity, something she'd happily given to him because the truth of the matter was; she'd wanted him to have it for a very long time. She'd promised herself that if anyone were to take it, it would be him and she'd give it him without a second guess.

Because that's what love does to people and she didn't deny it: Hermione Granger was in love with Draco Malfoy.

It'd happened sometime during the school year when found she herself thinking about him due too much due to Harry's insistence on him being a Death Eater. At first she didn't want to believe because it seemed silly and outlandish. A sixteen-year-old Death Eater was as foolish as a friendly Acromantula! Soon however, she felt it wasn't possible because of her personal feelings towards Draco. He might have been a prick and an incredible jerk, but he wasn't evil. She couldn't see him doing any of the things that would be required of him no matter what he'd said or done previously.

However, Harry had been right. Draco was a Death Eater as she'd seen his Mark during their night together. She'd stopped his motions to look at it. He'd let her study it too, but she knew he seemed reluctant to. She couldn't tell if it had been fear, anger, or embarrassment that caused him to hesitate. Whatever it had been she didn't take any time to ponder it and had simply kissed him lightly to encourage him. She should have stopped everything when she learned what he was, but she didn't because she heart wouldn't allow her. Plus, she never wanted to. She'd have done anything to keep him like this, to keep him touching her and kissing her with the passion that he showed her at the beginning.

Love is a fucking drug that promises the most serious of addictions. That addiction had taken over Hermione and it could only be sated by a certain blonde Slytherin. She sighed as she drank in the rest of his features and before deciding it was time for her to leave, so placed a soft kiss on his open palm. Hermione knew that it was going to be the end of everything they'd had if it'd been anything at all. She would leave and pretend nothing had ever happened and Draco would…do whatever he was going to. She couldn't guess, and truly didn't even want to it.

One thing _was _for certain: She would not go back to Ron. Oh no, nothing had been there in the first place but now it was indefinite that there could be nothing between them for the rest of their lives. She had had an incredible crush on him spanning from her second year until her fifth but she soon realized that they had nothing in common. He wasn't industrious like she was, he didn't take much of anything seriously, he was _always _bringing up the fact that she wasn't like the other girls: girly, openly flirty, etc. He knew she'd never be one of them either that was for sure.

Hermione had brains, she had smarts and she utilized them. It was the one thing she'd always been so confident about. She could match wits with anyone, send them howling with her over-the-top vocabulary and ability to cut deep when she was angry. She had a stubborn streak and a short temper. Not to mention her patience was very thing. Strange enough, Draco possessed these same traits.

Ironic.

Gathering her things Hermione made her way to the door and with a last broad look she exited the room and made her way back to Gryffindor tower thinking about the night once more, how he brought butterflies to her stomach and how she would openly admit to anyone.

She, Hermione Jean Granger, was in love with Draco _sodding _Malfoy.


End file.
